


Colberts Are Vikings

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Brad’s, Brad’s Strong Genes, Cook Out, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rated T For Ray’s Potty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Ray is still upset, 20+ years later that all of his and Brad’s children are blond haired, blue eyed, Vikings.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person, OFC Sophia Colbert/OFC, OMC Callum Colbert/OMC Mark Colbert, OMC Lyle Colbert/OFC Maria Colbert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Colberts Are Vikings

They had been married for going on 25 years now. Ray had been the typical omega, much shorter and slighter than his alpha. As he got older, his crows feet had become more prominent, his smile lines deeper, and he developed that overall soft mother omega look. 

Speaking of being a mother, Ray frowned at the sight of his two of his three children. 

He and Brad had been blessed with three smart Alphas, two boys and a girl. He was beyond pissed by the fact that all three were minimum six feet tall, blond haired, blue eyed. They all looked like carbon copies of Brad. 

It wasn’t fair! Ray carried each of them around for nine months and not a single one looked anything like him. 

“HeyMom!” Ray’s oldest, Callum, greated, bending down to kiss Ray’s cheek. Ray frowned but pulled his son into a hug so he could scent him. 

“Hey Cal. Did you bring Jax?” Ray asked, looking for his grandson. At least someone in this family looked like Ray. 

“Yeah, Mark is bringing him,” Callum replied with a soft smile as he talked about his Omega and his son. 

Ray gave his oldest a dimpled grin, which he got back in return. 

“Go join the other Vikings, I’ll be out with more food.” Ray said, swatting Callum’s arm. Callum laughed and proceeded out the sliding door to the spacious backyard. 

Ray heard the sliding door open again. He could smell his alpha before he heard his steady footsteps. 

“Mark and Jax just got here.” Brad stated casually as he leaned against the island. 

“Yeah, Callum came in to say hi.” Ray said as he started grabbing some more food to bring outside. 

Brad moved to block Ray subtly. “What’s wrong?” Brad asked, cocking his head slightly at the smaller man. 

“Nothing Homes. I’m fine.” Ray said in a clipped tone. 

“No Ray, you are not.” Brad said, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Fine, you want to know what’s wrong? Your fucking Viking genes is what’s wrong!” Ray said angrily as he stomped out of the kitchen with bowls of salad and chips. Ray could hear Brad trailing behind him. 

“Ray, it's been over 20 years. Are you seriously still upset that your children are all taller than you?” Brad asked. 

“Fuck right I’m still mad! I don’t even look like I’m their mother.” Ray complained. 

Brad grabbed Ray’s shoulders and spun him around to look at their three children, all sitting at the long table with their partners. The three that were obviously theirs had ketchup and mustard smeared on their faces as they laughed at someone’s joke. 

“Ray those three crawled right out of your ass. No matter how much they look like me, they are definitely your children.” Brad said softly. Ray gave a soft smile as he watched them. 

“I am going to go rescue my grandson from your messy children.” Brad announced as he walked away. 

Ray ran a hand through his graying hair as he watched his mate pick up their grandson from his mother’s arms. The little boy squealed in delight as Brad lifted him up in the air. Smiling, Ray made his way over to the table. 

“Hey mom! Your burgers are seriously the best.” Lyle said with his mouth full. His Beta mate, Marie, smacked his arm and tutted at him. 

“Don’t waste your breath, Ray has given them a lifetime of horrible eating habits.” Brad said as he tickled Jax’s stomach, making the baby laugh. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know, messy eating is an art form!” Ray argued as he snagged some fries from Sophia’s plate, smearing ketchup all over his cheek. Brad frowned at his mate before handing him a wad of napkins. 

“Soph has a girlfriend.” Lyle tattled, earning him a death glare from his baby sister. 

“Jeez Ly, she just told you not to tell Mom yet!” Cal admonished, wiping his own face off so he could kiss his omega. 

“It’s nothing serious yet.” Sophia muttered with a faint blush. 

Ray waved a hand as if to clear the air. “Leave her alone Lyle, she’ll introduce us when she’s ready. Now Bradley, hand me my grandson!” 

Brad smiled at Ray as he passed over the now quiet baby. 

All in all, despite not a single one looking like him, Ray couldn’t be more happy with how his family turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series and introduce more about the Colbert children? Or maybe explore this A/B/O world more?
> 
> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
